Some jurisdictions impose limitations on gaming, for example by imposing maximum bet and/or maximum win per bought game amounts. In one specific example, gaming regulations impose a maximum bet of $2, and a maximum win per bought game of $500.
Such limitations present problems for implementing jackpot wins.